


Now that you're here

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Not a panic attack but almost, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: You woke up to a thunderstorm and no Hyunwoo
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Character(s), Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Now that you're here

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on myself and how much thunderstorms frighten me!
> 
> Please be kind and give me kudos!!
> 
> Thank you!

You woke up to the sudden buzzing of your phone. Somehow reading 9.35pm on the digital clock on your bedside table, you managed to grab your phone that was beside it.

Pressing the home button, you squinted you eyes from the brightness until they became focused enough to look at the screen. Unlocking the phone, you checked the message coming from one of your close friends, that seemed to have woken you up.

'Are you seeing this lightning? The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up!'

What on earth was she talking about? It was a dry clear evening when you decided to take a short nap.

Stretching your body and its’ kinks out, you pushed yourself out of bed and pulled back the curtains that had been closed. You didn’t seem to see anything but could hear the strong pitter patter against the window, and then a quick flash of lightening following by a strong crash of thunder.

Dropping the curtain and jumping back, you put your hand on your chest to calm yourself. You hated thunderstorms, so you began to look for your partner who had just gotten home before you fell asleep. Walking into the living room you found it empty, so you decided to look for him in the kitchen.

“Hyunwoo?” you called out.

Nothing but silence answered you back, and you felt your anxiety spike up.

“Babe? If you’re hiding, this isn’t funny! You know how much I hate thunderstorms,”

Again, silence greeted you like an old friend and you really did start to panic. A loud clash of thunder hit your ears once more and you crouched down on to the kitchen floor and covered your ears with your hands, trying to control your upcoming anxiety attack.

“One, two, three, four,” you began to say to yourself.

You could feel your eyes become wet, but you were trying you best to overcome it. Without warning, you heard the door to the apartment open and close and heard your boyfriend calling out your name.

“Babe!” he exclaimed when he had found you, putting the bags in his hand on the kitchen table.

You somehow managed to tear your eyes open to look at your extremely wet boyfriend, who was stripping of his soaked jacket, making his way to you. Throwing the jacket on one of the kitchen chairs, he grabbed you in his arms and by this point, you were sobbing heavily.

“Where did you go?” you cried into his chest.

Hyunwoo rocked you side by side, wiping the tears away, trying to get you to calm down before he began speaking.

“I went to get us some food. You were asleep, so I left a note in the bedroom,” he explained calmly trying to soothe you.

“Did you? I didn’t see it,” you managed to get out, beginning to slightly calm down.

Before he could say anything else, another crash of thunder interrupted your conversation and immediately made you nervous again causing you to bury your face into his wide chest.

As he held you in his arms, he rubbed your back and began to make patterns on it to distract you. You could feel your nerves starting to calm down and moved to listen to the soft beats of his heart.

Once Hyunwoo felt you were calm enough, he grabbed your shoulders in one hand and the food in another and navigated you to the living room where you could sit and eat the food that he had bought.

Although you could still sense the thunderstorm happening outside your apartment, you were beginning to feel more at ease being with your boyfriend.

“Are you okay now babe?” he asked, worried about your mental state.

You rubbed your eyes and yawned, before nodding at him and leaning in to his broad shoulders.

“Now that you’re here,” you whispered, suddenly shy.

He smiled at you and kissed the top of your head.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”


End file.
